happeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Happening Wikia
Welcome to the Happening Wikia The happening wiki is your best online resource to prepare for the impending nuclear holocaust, climatic disaster, or local refugee chimpout. All of the staff here work for free and if you would like to support our cause please leave us a tip at this bitcoin address: 1KftedD4GrbvQXLwxYWxjJ1JA6cJS1T1em Types of Happenings Climate Disaster (CAT-5) Climate disasters come in all shapes and sizes, we are only concerned about major tsunamis, earthquakes, or an asteroid hitting the Earth. To put it on balance, we give the examples of three of these disasters. The Chicxulub impactor (also known as the Chicxulub asteroid or the K/Pg impactor) triggered a mass extinction event 65 million years ago, which ended with 75% of all biologic species on Earth, including dinosaurs. The 2011 Touhoku earthquake in Japan produced a tsunami which spawned 40m waves that travelled 10km inland. The tsunami caused level 7 meltdowns in three nuclear reactors at the Fukushima Daiichi Nuclear Power Plant complex, situations that have triggered an environmental catastrophe, and that can potentially harm the population of many coastal cities and towns in the Pacific Rim. However, these events pale in comparison with the P-Tr event, also known as the Great Dying or Great Permian Extinction, which caused the death of 96% of all biologic species on Earth. The P-Tr event may have been caused by the massive volcanism that created the Siberian traps, a large expanse of Russian territory made of basaltic lava, with an area roughly equal to Western Europe. These events have happened through Earth's geological history. Why couldn't they happen tomorrow? Nuclear Warfare (CAT-4) Nuclear War takes place when all hope is lost. This is the hardest of all happenings to survive besides a CAT-5 on the Happening scale (major climatic disaster). This is usually instigated when a superpower is on the verge of economic collapse or a false flag event occurs. Global Epidemic (CAT-3) A global epidemic is when a lethal disease spreads across the world causing mass panic and hysteria. This is usually followed by saturation and collapse of the health services, widespread disease and death, mass vaccinations, civil unrest and revoking of civil rights. Race War (CAT-2) A race war refers to hostilities between ethnic groups divided on the basis of racial group or other ethnic classification. The term may refer to specific violent acts or to general hostilities between ethnic groups. Some philosophers including Karl Pearson have offered social Darwinism as an argument for race war. Recent race wars can be exemplified by the 90s Balkan Wars and the Rwandan civil war. Economic Collapse (CAT-1) The severity of an economic collapse can vary. As it can with a terror attack. If large enough, this will usually be followed by mass civil unrest and a declaration of martial law. Economic collapse, along with other causes, provoked WW2. The economic collapse of the US, China, or the balkanization of Russia due to separatists and the economical turbulences crafted by Western policy makers, can lead to a potential world war and a nuclear exchange. Terror Attack (CAT-0) Terror attacks are known as pre-happenings (they lead to much greater happenings) and can be used by a nation to justify going to war; this casus belli had its prodromal phase during the Balkan wars in the 90s, when NATO justified the use of force against the rightful Yugoslavian state and Serbia, citing humanitarian motives. According to this geostrategic approach, humanitarian and enlightened states like the US, the UK and the so-called Western democracies could attack any rogue state that violated the UN charter of rights. This approach was perfected by the Bush administration, using the attack of a terrorist organization supported by rogue states, against the US, as a casus belli. In 2001, using the 9/11 terror attacks carried out by the terrorist organization Al-Qaeda as an excuse, the US invaded Afghanistan and began a series of conflicts in the Middle East that ended with the Syrian Civil War (conflict which almost led to a war between the US and Russia when Obama's administration tried to invade the country citing the violation of human rights by Assad's regime), the creation of ISIS and the humanitarian crisis that Europe lived in 2015. Terror attacks are usually false flag attacks. List of Best Places to Survive It is typically best to select an area in a very rural part of a country that's out of range of nuclear strike zones. You might want to find a map of your country's nuclear strike zones and move to a place that is not a target. Best places to Survive: -New Zealand -Rural Alaska -Northern Canada -Siberia -Australian Outback -Underground Nuclear Bunker -Southern Argentina and ChileCategory:Browse Category:Survival Category:Self-defense Category:WW3